Heart no Kuni no Rose: Reshuffle
by LP4E
Summary: Rose has always dreamed of the world in her head and wishes to see it with her own eyes. One day she is transported to her wonderland and immediately falls in love with it, but she finds that something isn't right. Maybe its that every person she meets there look at her like they've seen a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy yall~! I'm back with a HnKnA fanfic~! I love this Manga/Game so much~! It's so interesting~! so without further ado~!**_

_**Warning: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**_

* * *

_***THUD!* **_

_**"ROSE!"** _

Multiple voices scream out the name of a girl.

Said girl is on the ground in a pool of her blood...Where her heart should be was a gaping hole. Her eyes that were once full of life only mere seconds ago have lost their aqua luster only to be replaced with lifeless, hazy, half-lidded orbs with tears streaming down on her deathly pale cheeks. Her mouth was slightly agape with blood on the corners. Her heartless chest rises up and down slowly as her breath becomes shallow by the minute.

Standing by the girl was boy a year or two older than her...in his hand was a human heart dripping with crimson and still beating. The boy looks down to the girl with eyes like a dead fish. He crouches down and brushes the tan blood matted hair from her face. He kisses her on the forehead and whispers the accomplished threat he has told her for two years straight.

_**"Your heart now belongs to me...Alice."**_

And everything went dark.

* * *

"Rose?"..."Rooose?"...**"****ROSE!"**

A girl who looked to be thirteen was trying to get the attention of the girl in front of her who seemed to be in her own little world.

The other girl broke out of her trance and turned to her friend with glistening eyes that made it seem she just woke up. "Good morning May." Rose said while yawning.

May twitched and a tick mark could be seen on her face. "Its not morning its the 12:00 noon!"

"Oh it is? Well good afternoon then."

"Why you little-" May threatened but just sighed and rubbed her temples. "Man you give me a headache." She said but Rose just sat there tilting her head innocently. "Was it something I said." She asked confused. May just stared at her friend and said- "Yes it was, anyway what were you daydreaming about now? Was it that wonderland place again?"

Rose nods her head.

"You must really like that place huh? *sigh* I'd liked to go there some day." The tan haired girl turns her head to the lake across from them and nods. "Yeah me too..."

"Well anyway we should get going before dinner or else the brats will eat everything again." May stands up and begins to walk, but stops when her friend keeps sitting. "Well? You comin' or not?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"You can just go on without me, I'll catch up." She tells her friend. "Alright, but don't expect me to save you some food." And then she walks off towards the orphanage.

Rose sits there in silence. She feels like she had a nightmare, but can't remember. This never happened before. Usually she would remember every detail from her dreams. From the color to even the smell, but this time...The tan haired girl sighs and stands up about to leave, but stops when she sees something in front of her. Something that seemingly appeared out of no where...

A black rabbit. A small one the size of a foot ball with a black left eye patch and bandages here and there on it's pure black fur.

It sits in front of her, its red eyes staring into her aqua ones and no one moves. The rabbit then hops away towards the lake and jumps in. It raises one of its bandaged black floppy ears out of the water and beckons her to follow.

As if in a trance she walks slowly towards the water source.

First her feet were submerged,

then her knees,

her waist, chest,

neck,

and finally she disappears under the mirror like world.

* * *

_**Okay so I know it sounds a bit rushed and kinda vague, but I did that for a reason. Throughout the story you will learn more about Rose, but for now I'll just you a description of her.**_

_**She has wavy tan hair that goes to her shoulder and has a pale blue ribbon with white lace that has a red heart, green clover, blue spade, and yellow diamond on it on the side and blueish-green eyes. She wears a patched light blue dress, a patched white apron, and brown boots.**_

_**There you go! So I hope you will enjoy this story and I'll see you all later. BUH BYE!**_

_**Owarai: WTH!?What's with this beginning!?**_

_**Teichi: Oh thats nothing compared to what's going to happen later.**_

_**Owarai: What!? MAMA! *tackles LP4E to the ground***_

_**LP4E: OMPHG!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heart no Kuni no Rose chapter 2**_

_**Warning: I do not own HnKnA**_

* * *

_**Floating... She was floating...it was warm and cold...light and dark...she was going to drown, but she wanted to stay...floating...she was-**_

_***gasp!***_

Rose resurfaced from the lake gasping for air.

When she calmed down she took in her surroundings.

She was in water that much was for sure, but it was changing color from purple to blue to green. There were also slightly glowing toadstools, trees, and moss everywhere.

She crawled out of the water and steadied herself on a nearby toadstool.

'Okay so I just possible travelled to the world in my dreams...what do I do now?' Rose decided to put her survival skills to the test.

She found a rock that had moss growing on the side. 'Well looks like I'm going that way' she thought and began to walk.

* * *

Three hours of walking, tripping, and getting injured Rose finally exited from the forest panting softly.

She recognized this place from her dream. She was in the Country of Hearts and was looking up at a clock tower like building.

"Good, maybe someone's here." She thought as she began to climb up a flight of stairs.

When she finally got to the top she found out that her hunch was right.

Standing there was a boy of about fifteen or sixteen. He had long black hair in a low pony tail wearing a long black coat. He was looking at the moon in complete silence with his back to Rose.

"Um? Excuse me?" She said quietly, but because it was so silent he heard it loud and clear.

The boy flinched and whirled around quickly.

"Who's!-" he said loudly, but stopped mid sentence when his sight landed on the girl.

His eyes widened and he paled a little instantly.

'He looks as if he's seen a ghost' Rose thought as she stared back at the obviously shocked man.

"Ah. I'm sorry if I startled you, I was just wondering if you would tell where I am."

She apologized while bowing. When she looked up she was surprised to see the man slightly trembling.

'Oh dear! He looks like he's about to faint!'

"Ah! Sir are you alright?" She asked with a worried tone in her voice. The boy took a shaky step forward and stayed silent as if he was unsure about something and desperately hope he was true before he asked-

"A-Alice?"

"Eh?"

Then suddenly she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of her.

His grip tightened and his shaking became worse.

"Thank God." He whispered in a voice that sounded like the world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Um sir? Your kind of suffocating me." She said in a muffled voice since her face was in his chest.

He twitched and slowly moved back, but his hands were still on her shoulders as if he was afraid if he let go she would run away which she was thinking of doing if she sensed danger.

"Sir?" He asked in a voice of confusion and...fear? "Do you not remember me?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before." She said in an apologetic tone and winced when the boys grip tightened on her shoulders.

"I should have known." He muttered so low that Rose barely heard him.

"Um? I'm not trying to be rude, but could you let me go, you're hurting me."

"Ah...I apologize..." He let her go reluctantly and his face was filled with sadness and hopelessness.

Rose couldn't stand seeing the man in such a sad state so she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. "It's okay I'm sure you'll see this "Alice" person soon."

The boy looked at her with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah...maybe I will."

"By the way I'm Rose, what's your name?" She asked the boy, who still had a small smile.

"Excuse me for my rudeness earlier, my name is Julius Monrey and I am the master of this clock tower." He introduced. "Well its nice to meet you Julius." She said giving him a small smile of her own.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but can you tell me where you came from." Julius asked, his tone and face becoming serious.

"Ah! Well you might not believe me, but it looks as if I came from another world. That or I'm dreaming" Answered the girl.

"Hmm. Well this wouldn't be the first time. Was it a white rabbit that brought you here?"

"Nope it was a black one."

At this Julius looked confused. "A black rabbit?"

"Yes"

'This is strange. As far as I know there are no rule holders that are black rabbits..." The raven haired boy thought.

He sighed and rubbed his hair back. 'I really don't want to do this, but I should ask that stupid rabbit.' And that thought only made him sigh again.

"Julius? Are you alright?" Asked the girl. The boy was being quiet and sighing a lot.

"Yes, I just thought of something annoying."

"?"

"Anyway I have to call a pest here so-" but he was cut off by a voice

_**"Hey Julius! I'm back~!"**_

* * *

_**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to do that more often.**_

_**Until then BYE!**_

_**And also please review~!**_


End file.
